


He Has A Vagina

by Raymariexxx



Series: Tony's Twat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Intersex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Tony has a vagina, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: Tony has a vagina and Steve doesn't know it.That's it. That's the one shot.800 words of the CRAZIEST THING I have ever written.Enjoy. I guess...





	He Has A Vagina

Tony doesn’t know how he managed to hide this for 2 months. But he did. At some point after their first few dates, he came up with the idea to blind fold Steve during sex. Steve thought it was kinky and wild and fun and a total turn on. He’d get tired of the whole blindfold thing eventually, wouldn’t he? What he’d do then he had no idea.

Tony would like to blame Steve for this. He kept reminding Tony of how gay he was pointing out explicitly that he hated vaginas. 

So Tony never brought up the fact that he was probably the only guy in the world with a vagina. And as long as Steve didn’t touch him, he was none the wiser. Only Steve Rogers couldn’t tell the difference between a pussy and a hole.

And there he was taking in the sight of his fully naked boyfriend with nothing but a blindfold on. He could see his painfully hard cock from where he stood. The head was red and angry-looking and leaking pre-cum. He pulled at his restraints trying desperately to touch himself with each twitch of his cock. Tony slid his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling at the sight. He could feel his pussy getting wet and he pressed his legs together hoping to control the tingling going on down there. He watched Steve for a moment too long before his name passed his lips.

“Tony.” He breathed. “Are you still here?”

Tony didn’t know why he was torturing himself and Steve by delaying so long. He walked over to the bed. He sat on his legs by Steve’s side and started a dangerous path that would end at his erect cock. His fingertips feathered over Steve’s lips and he kissed them. “You’re here.” He whispered and a smile formed across his face.

“I am,” Tony responded. His fingers were at his chest now, both hands stimulating a nipple. Steve loved this. He yanked at his restraints again. His fingers left his nipples and traveled over his abs to the V of his hips. Then they were at the base of his cock and Tony softly kissed the wet slit, sticking the smallest part of his tongue into said opening. Steve shivered. And he wanted to return the feeling.

“Let me touch you babe,” he pleaded. That wasn’t happening. Tony ignored him and pulled away from his cock, licking his lips excitedly. He wasted no time, standing over Steve now and taking in the view with pure admiration. In a heartbeat, his soaking pussy was lowering onto the head of his cock. He heard Steve groan with only the tip inside him and Tony took it as permission to go all the way. He cried out. Steve let out another groan. A wet squishy sound was heard and realization hit them both. Tony went down with a little bit more force than was actually needed and now Steve’s cock was physically impaling him. He was going to be feeling this for a few days. His ass cheeks were resting on Steve’s balls now. His palms were on his torso and his clit was being abused, each time he or Steve moved a little to adjust. It took them a second to find the right rhythm, well, Tony more than Steve, given Steve was still very much restrained. Tony held unto to Steve’s waist every time he lifted himself up from his cock so that he would land exactly on Steve’s cock every time he came back down. They’d had a few incidents where Tony miscalculated his landing and ending up hurting Steve. The action became hurried and sloppy not long after. Tony never lasted long so he made sure to never let himself get too caught up in the moment because Steve didn’t know he had a vagina. His legs were also getting tired so he resorted to grinding. His clit throbbed each time it rubbed up against the base of Steve’s cock following the back and forth of his hips.

Steve begged Tony one last time to let him stroke him, because he was close and he wanted Tony to have his first. Tony refused of course, stating he wanted to come untouched. And he did, rising up off of Steve’s still very hard cock and squirting all over his body. Steve heard it and he definitely felt it before he too was releasing his load directly above him, hitting Tony in the face, marking his body and falling right back on his own.

Tony almost collapsed from the force of his orgasm and Steve was this close to busting out of his restraints. Tony quickly threw on some shorts even though he was soaking wet underneath and move to release Steve’s hands and the blindfold. Steve stared up at him completely undone. Tony stared back equally as lost in his eyes.

“When are we going to do it without the blindfold?” Steve asked aloud. And Tony didn’t respond. Only snuggling into Steve’s arm and eventually passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my errors.  
> I was literally laying in bed and this weird idea came to me.
> 
>  -----> Check out part 2 ---->


End file.
